


Safe

by LeiaHope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Discussion of Attempted Rape, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaHope/pseuds/LeiaHope
Summary: A one-shot of Emma and Killian’s return to Storybrooke after leaving Henry in Cinderella’s realm. Killian comforts Emma as she deals with the aftermath of events there.TRIGGER WARNING: this story involves Emma and Killian dealing with the fact that Wish Hook had planned to rape Emma. (Wish Hook does not appear in the story.)





	Safe

As Emma and Killian stepped out from the portal into Storybrooke, it closed behind them. Emma glanced back, and Killian put a steadying arm around her. He knew leaving Henry was hard for her. She wouldn’t admit it, but he was sure she’d secretly hoped that Henry would come home when he learned about the baby. To be truthful, Killian had hoped for the same.

But Henry had chosen to stay in the other realm. For Emma, it was yet another parting from her son. Every time they were separated, the boy took a little piece of her heart with him.

Emma was quiet on the ride home. Killian knew she’d talk when she was ready. He knew not to push her. He simply rested his arm softly on her leg in a comforting gesture to remind her that she wasn’t alone.

When they arrived home, the sun was setting and there was a chill in the air. After walking Emma inside, Killian went back out to collect some logs from the porch to make a fire. Sure, their house had a modern heating system like all the homes in this realm, but Killian still felt that a fire was the best way to chase away the cold. 

Returning to the living room, Killian began the work of building a fire in the fireplace. Soon the warm, cheery flames bathed the room in a soft glow. He stood up and turned to go back outside for more firewood when he saw Emma standing behind him. She had her arms wrapped around herself as if she were freezing, despite the warmth of the flames. Her cheeks were streaked with tears.

“Swan,” he said, striding quickly toward her and taking her in his arms. He held her close. “Love, I wish the boy had come home with us, too.” He gently stroked her back.

Emma clung to him tighter. She grasped the collar of his jacket tightly in her fists as if she were afraid he would disappear if she let go. She was sobbing.

Something was wrong. Something besides Henry. She was trembling. Killian pulled back slightly so he could look at her. “Emma?” he asked tentatively. “This is about more than Henry, isn’t it?”

She looked up at him, trying to calm herself enough to speak. “I almost lost you,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Then her words came out louder and in a rush. “He was going to leave you to die. He was going to leave you to die and come back here and pretend to be you! He was going to try to make me believe he was you and come home with me. To our house. To our bed. And I—and I...” She couldn’t finish. She threw her arms around him again and buried her face in his chest as she sobbed.

Killian held her as tightly as he could and cursed himself. He’d been so concerned with saving the life of the other Hook and saying goodbye to Henry that he hadn’t even stopped to think what everything that had happened meant for Emma. And now that he saw it all before him, a wave of guilt washed over him. He’d let her down.

He kissed her hair and said, “My god, Emma, I’m sorry. I should have thought about what his plan meant for you. I should have thought—and I made you save the bastard! I’m an idiot.”

“No!” Emma said fiercely and pulled back to look at him. “No, Killian, you were right to ask me to save him. No matter what he was, no matter what he was going to do, showing compassion is always the right thing.” She cradled his face in her hands, staring at him with watery eyes. “I love you for doing that. Don’t you dare regret it!”

Killian rested his forehead against hers and sighed. “But I should have thought about it. I should have taken the time to think through what he was going to do and what he would have done to you.” Killian felt anger welling up inside him, the type of fury he’d learned to control and prevent from consuming him, but it was still there, especially now when he realized what the other Hook was going to do to Emma. “Damn him!” he gritted out and took her back into his arms. Now it was his turn to cling tightly to her.

They stood there for several moments just holding each other. Emma gradually began to calm a little. He kissed her cheek, as if to kiss away the tears. He kissed her lips, gently. Then he knelt on the floor in front of her, lifted the hem of her shirt, and softly kissed the tiny swell where their child lay.

Emma smiled a little smile at that. She looked down at him and ran her fingers through his soft, dark hair. Kneeling down so she could gaze directly into his eyes, she touched the scar on his cheek, gently, as if to confirm it was really him. Then slowly she brought her lips to his, barely brushing them against each other. She pulled back for a moment and looked at him, then she surged forward and kissed him hard, almost knocking him backward with the force of it.

Steadying himself, Killian kissed her back just as fiercely, his hand in her hair so he could adjust the angle of her head. Emma pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He felt her tongue inside his mouth, and suddenly he wanted her. Badly. But after everything she’d just been through....

He needed to be sure this was ok, that she really wanted this. “Emma,” he whispered, breaking the kiss so he could search her face for any sign of distress. They were both breathing heavily. “Emma, are you certain this is alright? I mean after what’s happened, if you need some time before we—“

Emma pressed a finger to his lips to stop him. “It’s ok, Killian,” she whispered. “I need this. I need you, and—“ she took a breath and looked down, “And it might sound strange, but it’s like I need to show myself that he didn’t win. He didn’t succeed in what he tried to do to me. That I’m here with the man I love and only him.” 

She raised her eyes to meet his again. He saw in them a mixture of love and determination that left him in awe of her. He was always in awe of her, his brave, beautiful Swan. He touched her cheek and kissed her, taking her back into his arms. He lay back on the carpet, carefully pulling her down with him so she was on top of him, his arms wrapped around her.

And then he let her take control. He gently caressed her hair, her skin, all of her as she made love to him in front of the fire, the soft light of the flames flickering around them. He let her take what she needed from him, to lose herself in the wave of love and ecstasy that took over whenever they were together.

Afterwards, they lay together naked on the carpet, Emma’s head resting on his bare chest, her soft golden curls spilling all around them. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled. “Thank you,” she said simply. Some people might think that a strange thing for a woman to say after making love to her husband, but he knew what she meant.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked. 

“More than better, I think,” she teased him, and he grinned. Then her smile faded and she grew serious. “It might take a little time,” she said, “but I’ll be ok. I was lucky. It could have happened, and that’s something I have to deal with, but it didn’t happen. Other people aren’t as lucky as I was. Other people have to had to survive much worse.”

Killian softly stroked her hair. “Aye, love, but that doesn’t mean your feelings about what almost happened aren’t important.”

“I know,” she said, gently rubbing his chest. “But it’s over. I’m here with you. In our home. And no one will _ever_ take you from me,” she finished firmly.

He threaded his fingers through her hair and gently raised her head so he could look at her. “I promised you that, Swan. I promised I would always, always be by your side. I intend to keep that promise.” 

She bent down and kissed him. Then she lay back down in his arms, and they both slowly drifted off to sleep. They were safe. They were home.


End file.
